Pure Lust Right?
by tmonkey726
Summary: One Shot. Lissa knows what Rose needs to get over killing Dimitri. A night of lust fueled sex. Little does Rose know she is about to experience things she never knew possible. Will she find her release, and maybe something more? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**This is just a one shot that I have been thinking up for a while and needed to get it out of my head. Major rated M. Really nothing but lemons.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Richelle Mead own all VA characters.

* * *

**

It had been about six months since I returned from Russia after killing Dimitri and setting his soul free. I had tried to give Adrian a fair shot, but I couldn't get past the friendship phase. I told him that I wasn't into it, and that I didn't want to lead him on. He took it quite well, but he still wouldn't give up hope. I wished he would.

Liss and Christian had become my "watchers" of sorts. Although they never got back together after the thing with Avery, they remained friends. Lissa and I spent a lot of time together and Christian had become one of my best friends as well. I had even started giving him fighting lessons and he was doing very well.

One afternoon I was in Lissa's room just hanging out. She had a date with her new boy-toy Ian, and she was modeling her lingerie she had bought. My favorite was a deep purple corset and thong set with thigh-highs and a garter belt. She came out of the bathroom in it and it was breathtaking. She strutted towards me and leaned down in front of me.

"What do you think?" she asked smiling.

"Beautiful Liss. Absolutely beautiful." I said staring at her chest. Even though she wasn't graced with the curves I had, the corset made her look more endowed than she actually was.

"How long has it been since you have had sex Rose?"

"Since the attack at the academy. Why?"

"Don't you think it's about time you got back in the game?" I wasn't sure why she was so worried about it, we talked about it all the time. She and Ian seemed to get it on nightly. "Want to try something?" she said as she licked her lips. Suddenly I found her really hot.

"What did you have in mind?" I said, giving her a sultry smile. Just then she climbed up to me and kissed me. And not just any kiss. This was a full on, lust filled kiss. Her tongue slid into my mouth and my hand instinctively went around and roughly gripped her ass and squeezed.

"Mmm." I moaned against her lips. Lissa pulled back and looked me deep in the eyes.

"I want you Rose. I want to pleasure you. Will you let me?" she asked.

"Y-yes." I stammered out, not much more than a whisper. I could feel heat pooling between my thighs and my nipples hardened at the sound of her sultry voice. "I've never done this, you know." I said feeling almost nervous.

"Me neither. But I want you." she said back and then attacked my mouth again. Her tongue slid into my mouth again and this time my tongue tangled with hers. Her hands were sliding up my shirt and we broke apart just long enough it bring it up over my head.

Her corset had hook and eyes that went all the way up the front. I hooked my hands on either side of the opening and pulled it apart forcefully. Her breast came out, clearly happy to be free. I leaned in and took one of her hard nipples in my mouth, teasing it with my tongue. Her hands went around my back unclasping my bra setting my own breasts free. I moaned against her flesh and she groaned against my ear with pleasure.

Suddenly she pushed me back on my back and removed my pants and thong. "You are so exquisite." She said as she began caressing my breasts. She lay on top of me and gave me a deep sensuous kiss. My hands were roaming her body and I brushed one up against her throbbing, wet center.

"Do I really turn you on that much?" I asked through a smile.

"You have no idea." She sat up, pulling me with her. She was on her knees and my mouth automatically attached to her breasts as I removed the thong that she still wore. "Oh Rose." She moaned as her head fell back giving herself to me. My fingers traced her dripping wet pussy and she opened her legs some to give me better access. She kept herself hair free there so I could see her lips glistening with her juices.

I slip my finger inside her we, tight and warm pussy, loving the way she wrapped around me. I lowered my mouth and engulfed her center completely. Her hands were on my breasts, massaging and pulling at my hardened nipples. I moaned against her clit and she instinctively fell back so I had complete access to her. I spread her legs further apart exposing her most sensitive spots. She was beautiful.

M fingers found her center and I plunged another one into her earning me an ecstasy filled whimper. My tongue flicked her clit and she began thrusting her hips to meet my pumping fingers. I felt her body begin to get tense and her walls constrict around my fingers. "Come for me." I said against her clit, and I sent her over the edge. Her juices filled my mouth and it tasted so sweet.

Next thing I knew she was pulling me up to her mouth as she began kissing me and flipped me over. She wasted no time going to my breast and filling her mouth with each one. She then quickly made her way to the center of my body. Spreading my legs she inserted two fingers inside me.

"You are so tight baby." Then engulfed my lips and clit into her mouth. She was pumping her fingers in and out with such force, but it was a pleasurable force. It made me want more. Her tongue went from my core and up to my clip, sending chills through my body.

"Mmm." I moaned as I tangled my fingers in her hair pulling her closer as my orgasm come closer.

"I want to taste you." she said as she twister her fingers in, out and around inside of me. Suddenly stars began shining in my eyes and I let out a loud cry. My orgasm gripped me and I lost control. Lissa moved back up me and giggled.

"You know what Liss? It's too bad you aren't a guy. Not only are you really good at that, but right now I need a cock inside me." I smiled at her.

"Well, I'm on way to get some." She said climbing off the bed. I slapped her ass.

"Lucky slut."

"Well, I may have a solution for you." I raised my eyebrows at he. "Not Adrian, that wouldn't be right. But I know someone who's really into you and I think you may like him a little."

"Who?"

"Christian."

"Liss, no way. I may fantasize about him, but I don't want to lead him on."

"Hey, just sex. He knows that." She flopped onto the bed and grabbed her phone dialing Christian's number. I began to get up to get dressed. "No, stay just how you are." I could hear the phone ringing. "Hey you. Could you come over to my room?...I have something for you…Just come in…Okay, bye." She looked up at me and smiled. "He's on his way. I'm leaving, don't you dare get dressed. I won't be home tonight, so feel free to stay. Have fun." And she was gone.

Suddenly I was a bundle of nerves. I had just sex with Lissa and now I was going to have sex with Christian? Can I be any sluttier? And what if he doesn't want to have sex with me? I don't think I could handle rejection right now. I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft knock at the door. As it opened I tried to situate myself to look sexy. I mean, Christian was hot and there had always been an underlying sexual tension between us. I couldn't do this with Adrian, what makes me think I could do it now?

Christian walked into the room and couldn't take his eyes off me. "Rose? I thought…"

"Surprise." I said shyly. He just stood there like he was frozen. "See anything you like?" I said as I shifted up onto my knees so he could see me better. I saw him swallow hard, this was gonna be fun. I stepped off the bed and walked towards him swaying my hips. When I got to him I pressed my naked body against him. "Surprise." I purred against his ear. I trailed my hand down his chest then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it up his chest.

"Rose? What is this?" he whispered. I could feel the bulge in his pants, but he still wasn't sure what to think.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you. You know you want me too." I whispered into his other ear. My body was pressed against him again and I took his hand and placed it on my ass. He let out a moan and grabbed it hard. He grabbed my other cheek and picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he pushed me up against the wall. His mouth crashed into mine and suddenly we were both on fire.

His lip and tongue left a hot trail down my neck to my shoulders. God do I want you." he breathed against my skin. I dropped my legs and began undoing his pants as his hands traveled to my breasts. His pants dropped to the floor and I began pushing him towards the bed as he stepped out of them. We got to the bed and I forcefully pushed him down. I yanked his boxers off revealing his rock hard cock throbbing with anticipation.

I crawled up and wrapped my hand around him and began stroking him. I heard a growl emanate out of his chest as my mouth neared his erection. I ran my tongue around the tip and a moan came out of him which in turn turned me on even more. I took him my mouth and began pumping him in and out. He tasted wonderful. His hands came to my hair and he pulled my mouth away and I looked up at his blue eyes.

"As much as I want you to continue, I want to be inside you." he growled. I happily obliged. As I slowly made my way up his body he reached over and took out a condom that Lissa kept in her nightstand, and slid it on before I straddled him and lowered myself onto him. His hands came up to my breasts and massaged and pulled at them sending more heat between my legs as I bounced on his hard cock.

His hands then went down to my hips, gripping my ass as I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. I moaned into his mouth as he gripped me and flipped me over, never breaking contact. His body was beginning to glisten with the sweat that was beading up on both of us. He was thrusting with a heated pace now, but it was great.

"You are so tight." He slowed down, pulling almost all the way out then plunging back in, filling me to my limit. He brought my leg up to rest on his shoulder, which gave him a deeper penetration, and me a new realm of feelings.

"OH…MY…GOD…CHRISTIAN!" I moaned a little louder than I had expected. "Harder."

"Anything." He said as he slammed into me. I was going to be sore tomorrow, but I didn't care. I was loving this.

"I'm…so…close." He said breathlessly.

"Come for me baby. I'm not near being done with you tonight." I said between thrusts. His eyes closed and his pace picked up.

"OH ROSE!" he yelled as he came. He began slowing and leaned down and kissed me. "So, you're not done with me?" he smiled.

"Not even close." I smiled then rolled off the bed.

"Where you going?"

"Shower, you coming in?" I said over my shoulder. He sprang up off the bed and chased me in the bathroom.

As we stepped in the water, the water running down his body, through his hair, I noticed how sexy he really was. I ran my hands down his chest and torso, juts memorizing every line. I grabbed the soap and lathered up the sponge. Without a thought I closed my eyes and began washing my body, paying special attention to my breasts that were still completely turned on. I hear Christian let out a low sigh as his hand came up and began helping me. He turned me around and began scrubbing my back. I pressed my ass into his groin and bent over slightly, letting my hair hang over my shoulder.

I felt him begin to harden against my backside again and I knew we weren't finished yet. We wouldn't be for a while if I had my way. I stood up and took the sponge from him and began to wash his body. He trailed kisses wherever he could get to my skin. The feel of his lips, tongue and teeth on my skin sent fire throughout my entire body.

We couldn't actually have sex in here, I did not want to get pregnant, but when the shower washed the soap from his body I pushed him up against the shower wall and dropped to my knees. He gasped as I took him inot my mouth once more. I slid him in and out of my mouth as my tongue swirled around him and my teeth grazed his sensitive skin. His hands were in my hair and he moaned my name over and over again. My hand manipulated his balls and after a while I felt him tense as his release neared. Christian let out a loud groan as he exploded into my mouth. Swallowing, I stood up, gingerly stroking his length as his body quivered. I turned off the water and stepped out reaching for a towel.

"Oh, I don't think so. I am so far from being done with you now." Christian said in a husky voice. "I want to know every inch of you tonight." He said then kissed me tenderly. He picked me up and set me on the counter. Standing in front of me naked, glistening with the water on his skin, I noticed for the first time how his abs had become defined and the muscles in his arms were big and strong. He was a sight to behold. His black hair was wet and standing at odd angles and his blue eyes were smoldering. Just looking at him was turning me on and I could tell he was becoming aroused yet again.

He slid me towards him so I could wrap my legs around his waist and he leaned down and began lavishing my breasts with kisses and licks. I leaned back on my elbows grinding my hips against him and giving him better access to my aching chest. I felt him use his magic as he blew hot breath onto my nipples heightening the sensation. "Ahhh." I moaned. He definitely was talented. Was this what I need in order to feel again?

His mouth traveled back to mine and he picked me up off the counter and carried me back to the bed. "Tell me what you want." He growled against my neck.

"You. I want you." I said breathless.

"What do you want me to do?" he kissed me deeply. "Tell me."

"I want your hard, hot cock inside me. I want you to fuck me." I said almost begging for it.

He grabbed another condom then flipped me over on my stomach and pulled me to my knees. I pushed my ass into him shoeing him what I wanted. He slid into me easily and began thrusting. He smacked my ass and it startled me, I let out a whimper, but I liked it. My hips met him thrust for thrust as he slammed into my hot core.

"You like it rough?" he moaned in my ear.

"Yes." I purred out to him.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up to his chest so I was now only on my knees. One hand was pulling at my erect nipple and the other was teasing my clit as he continued to pound into me from behind.

Suddenly he slowed and kissed my ear. "I want to taste you. Right here." He rand his fangs across my neck. "If you don't want to I don't mind, but I want to." He said quietly. He ran his tongue along my neck.

"Have you ever?" I asked, curious as to if he had ever bitten anyone during sex before. He was far more experienced than me.

"No, I haven't but with you I have this almost overwhelming want, need. I want to taste your blood as we come." He said still slowly thrusting into me.

I decided to let caution dissipate and nodded. "Yes, bite me Christian. Just not until your close." I purred. I didn't want the endorphins blurring my perception of him.

I closed my eyes and he began pounding into me again as the heat and lust returned. I leaned back on my elbows and his hands were on my ass again. He slapped me again and began guiding my hips into him. At one point he was exploring every inch of my ass with his fingers and it made the sensations even more heightened.

His pace became more hurried and erratic and his fingers on my clit became urgent. I lowered my hand to my clit and too over for him, he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Roll over. I want to see your face." I obeyed and he slammed back into me sending a wave of heat through my body. I continued to pleasure myself as he sucked a moment on my nipple.

"Now, Christian, come for me. Bite me." He didn't hesitate and I felt the shallow pain as his fangs entered my neck. My orgasm took my body and I felt him moan against my neck as his rocked his body. The endorphins began to take affect; I became weak, but blissful. I had lost count of the amount of orgasms I had had tonight, but this was the best by far.

"Christian," I moaned as he pulled away from my neck, licking the last of the blood.

"Exquisite." He said as he pulled out and collapsed next to me. "Wow Rose, I would say this has been on e of the best nights of my life."

"Yeah, it was okay." I teased.

He leaned over and kissed me. "Okay? _Okay?_ Well, I guess I'll leave then." He said sarcastically. He began to get off the bed.

"Oh no you don't, you're staying right here with me." I said as I pulled him back with me. He laid at my side, absentmindedly drawing various shapes on my stomach.

I was groggy and riding out the bliss of his bite, but I could hear him whispering. They were things like, beautiful, sweet, strong, sexy, wonderful, attraction, feelings.

All I knew was in my mind I couldn't get the thought of leaving him to leave. I want' sure I ever wanted to, or could. Was I suddenly developing romantic feelings for Christian Ozera?

I fell asleep in his arms thinking about being enveloped by every aspect of Christian.

* * *

I woke up to a lightly snoring Christian. He had his arm wrapped tightly around my bare waist, feeling his skin touching my back. My body began tingling at the possibilities. But I had to put those thoughts on hold for the moment. Mother nature was calling. I wriggled free from his grasp, trying not to wake him. I knew he had to be tired.

When I came out of the bathroom he was still asleep. Suddenly I wondered when Lissa would return from her night with Ian. And that's when the doorknob began turning. I hurriedly grabbed the sheep and covered Christian's naked lower half. I knew he and Lissa had seen all there was to see, but I knew Christian wouldn't want her just walking in. I stood there, loosely wrapped in Lissa's silk robe. She stuck her head in and then entered. I looked down and noticed that the robe was too small for my curves and I feverishly hoped she was alone.

I brought my hand up to cover some of myself when Lissa spoke. "Don't worry. I'm alone." She smiled. "Sooo?" she said nodding to Christian's sleeping form.

"Actually I was just going to wake him up, but I can't now that you're here."

"Why not? I don't mind." She said with a sexy tone.

"God Liss, you're such a dirty slut. You know that right?" I smiled letting her know I was only joking.

"I know, but can I help that you look too damn sexy standing there like that?" she sauntered up to me and ran her nose along my neck. If she noticed the bite mark she didn't mention it. "So, was the sex good?" she asked.

"Mind-blowing." I said as her mouth was just mere inches from mine. I felt my center becoming hot again.

"I want to taste you again." She said as she undid the robe and dropped it to the floor. Her hands came up and cupped my breasts as she leaned in and kissed me. Her tongue ran across my lower lip and I opened my mouth so her tongue could mingle with mine. The heat between my legs was growing and wetness began to drip in anticipation.

I began removing her clothes as fast as I could; I wanted to feel her body pressed against mine. All these emotions were so new to me. She had never turned me on before last night and now. I was confused, but I was enjoying the sensations.

I pulled back suddenly and whispered, "What about Christian?" I glanced over to see him still sleeping, oblivious to what we were doing.

"I'm sure he won't mind waking up to this." She paused, almost like she could sense my thoughts. I didn't like the idea of his being inside if her. "Don't worry, I don't want him. He's all yours. You have no idea. But I know he'll like seeing us do this." She pulled me back to her mouth as my hand went between her legs. She was so hot and wet. I couldn't wait any longer. I backed her up and pushed her down.

"Lay still." I ordered her. Her fingers went to her nipples and she began massaging her breasts as I crawled up Christian and let my body rub up against him through the sheet. He began to stir and then crashed his lips to mine. Just then I felt Lissa begin to massage my throbbing center.

"Good morning." He said.

I let out a small whimper, and he looked down seeing Lissa between my legs. His eyes popped wide. "Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"Hell yes." His mouth attached mine again and I couldn't help but smile. I wrapped my hand around his erection and began stroking him. Lissa's tongue had found her mark and she had inserted two fingers into my wet pussy. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast. A growl escaped my lips as Lissa sucked on my clit and gave it a little nip. "God Rose, this is so hot. Can we do something?" he asked against my ear. I nodded. "Can I fuck you from behind while you lick her?' I smiled and grabbed his dick and pulled.

"Uh huh." I said as I trailed kisses down his neck. "But wait till I come. It's close." Lissa had heard the exchange and was as excited as I was. She was sucking on my clit and thrusting her fingers with a pleasurable forcefulness now. Christian had my breast in his mouth as he flicked my nipple with his tongue and massaged the other with his free hand.

I was moaning with complete ecstasy and I could feel my muscles begin to contract with my orgasm.

"Oh yeah baby. Make her come Liss." Christian growled. My body sailed over the edge and for a moment all noise was gone. All I could do was feel.

"Christian, I want you inside me." I said as I began to sit up and hover over Lissa. I was now positioned between her legs with my ass raised up and Christian began entering me from behind.

"Oh babe, you are so tight." Christian said as he began thrusting in and out slowly. I lowered my mouth to Lissa's throbbing center and ran my tongue along the line of her lips, tasting her juices and teasing her some before giving her what she wanted.

I was in heaven with Christian behind me, his hands traveling wherever they could go. I inserted two fingers into Lissa and began pumping her while I sucked at her clip and groped at her breasts. Christian was moaning my name as he pumped in and out and watching me pleasure Lissa. I could tell he was enjoying this, but he was taking his time.

Lissa's muscles began to constrict around my fingers and I knew she was close. Suddenly her hands gripped my hair as she moaned my name and her release came. I continued licking her until she begged me to stop. Christian began moving super slow behind me.

"I'm going to shower and leave you two to each other." She purred and climbed out of bed heading to the bathroom.

Christian pulled out and flipped me over. Without another word, he began kissing me as he eased into me once more. His lips trailed to my neck and I arched my back, biting my lip as I wrapped my leg around his waist. Suddenly it was only Christian and I as our bodies moved in perfect synchrony. I wasn't sure when this became more than a one night stand, but I wasn't sure I ever wanted it to end.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he took one of my breasts and massaged it with his hand. "I never imagined it could feel this good." He fell silent and his kissed grew passionate.

This time was more controlled and sensual that the night before. For me there were some feelings involved. I couldn't be sure about him.

After we lay in each other's arms, Lissa had left to go to some meeting. Christian was running his hand up and down my back while my head rested on his chest, rubbing his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Rose," he asked almost a whisper. "Was this all just sex to you?" I could tell he was apprehensive to ask.

"Well, with Liss, yeah. One time thing. With you? It started off that way." I grew quiet, wondering if that was the answer he expected. "What about you?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"It was never just sex to me. It was an amazing night. More than I could have ever imagined."

I was quiet for a few moments while I let that sink in. "Something inside of me woke up that had been dormant for so long. I feel warm again." The question was, was it because of Christian, or just the sex. I laid my head against his chest again and we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please leave your thoughts on this story. I am curious as to what you think may happen if I continue this story. Thank you for reading. As always, please leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I have gotten quite a few requests to continue this story so here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**There will be different POV's throughout this book.**

**Thank you for the reviews and kind words.**

**Richelle Mead owns all Vampire Academy characters.

* * *

**

I woke up a few hours later with Rose in my arms. I pinched myself with my free hand to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope, she's here, she's real and she's right next to me, and she's naked. This must have been my lucky day, er night, whatever; I smile to myself as I think over the last few months.

Rose returned from Russia a changed person. She had killed the love of her life. She was broken, hard, sad, and lonely. Even though Lissa and I had broken up, we remained friends and tried to be there for Rose. Rose had agreed to begin giving me fighting lessons after we moved to Court. We had our sessions while Lissa and Adrian practiced spirit. I was living here with Tasha while she worked on the Moroi fighting movement while Rose was here with Lissa and Adrian followed Rose wherever she went. As time went on Rose and I had become quite close. Our attitudes made for a comfortable banter between us and she opened up a lot to me. She told me about her time with the Belikov's, her time as Dimitri's prisoner and the night she finally killed him. She even went so far to open up about her feelings and how broken she really was. She hadn't went into such detail with Lissa, and I was honored she trusted me that much.

Adrian had tried to get Rose to feel again. He was so in love with her, anyone could see that, but Rose just wasn't there. She wasn't ready and she didn't love Adrian. She had realized he was just a friend. The day she told him was hard for her. She didn't want to lose him as her friend and she didn't want to hurt him. He took it quite well. He wasn't mad and he wouldn't give up their friendship. He said he would rather have her as a friend than nothing at all. But everyone knew he wouldn't give up on hoping she would someday love him back.

We all knew there was the possibility she would someday change her mind about him. Your heart could always change. I knew that better than just about anyone. I had loved Lissa long before she ever noticed me. And I loved her still, even after everything we had been through. But that love had changed. I loved her now as a friend. The attraction was gone as well as the jealousy. I had seen her with Ian one day and she tried to hide their relationship from me. I pulled her to the side and explained how I felt. She and I would always be friends, but I was happy for her and Ian and wished them the best of luck.

I had tried dating, but girls just didn't understand. I was protective of Rose, I always worried about her and if she called or stopped by she took precedence over whomever I was with. It took me a while to really understand what was going on. I was on a date one night with a beautiful girl named Ryley. We were sitting at my apartment watching a movie when Rose called in tears. She was nearly frantic. I told Ryley I had to go and headed for the door. She grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her.

"Christian, you are a great guy and a good friend to Rose, but every time she calls you drop whatever you are doing and rush to her side. Maybe you should think about what that means." She said then turned and walked away. I didn't stand around pondering her words. I took off at a slight jog heading towards Rose's place. As I ran, Ryley's words rang in my head. She was right, and what did it mean?

I knocked on Rose's door and she opened it with a tear streaked face. I didn't have to ask; I knew she had another nightmare. I wrapped my arms around her and walked her to the bed lying down with her. She rested her head on my chest, murmured thank you and drifted back to sleep.

As I held her in my arms that night I realized how much I cared about Rose. I wanted to be the one to make her smile again; I wanted to be the one who could make her feel again. But I wouldn't push her.

We continued our training and I began to see the old Rose return. She began to laugh again and even throw her snide remarks at me from time to time. She and Lissa were getting the fun back in their relationship but Rose was still closed off to any kind of romantic relationship. She didn't have to say it, I could just see it in her eyes. I knew I was falling for her, but I wasn't sure she would ever feel the same way.

Then the call from Lissa came. I wondered what she would have for me in her room. At first I wasn't going to go, but curiosity was a bitch and I dressed and headed over. When I walked in and saw Rose on the bed naked my breath caught in my throat. I thought I was hallucinating. It was my dream. But soon enough I realized this was far from my dream. I could tell that for the most part it was just about sex to her. To me it was so much more.

And the Lissa entered the mix. Like any hot-blooded male, it turned me on to see two beautiful women pleasuring each other, but I wished it had remained just Rose and me. Once Lissa left the picture, things became more sensuous and I felt something from her.

After we were done I asked her if it was all just sex to her. Her response was that it started off that way. Did that mean it was something more? I could only hope.

My mind came back to the present and I decided it was time to wake my sleeping beauty. I kissed her forehead then began rubbing her lower back. It was after lunchtime and she had to be hungry. "Come on Rose, wake up." I said then lowered my lips to hers. I felt her smile against my lips as she wrapped her arm around my neck, deepening the kiss.

"Christian." She whispered.

"Time to get up. I'm hungry." I said trying to stay focused and not get too emotional. But I was hating the idea of letting this amazing creature go, knowing this could be my last minute with her in my arms.

* * *

**Well, there is the second chapter to Pure Lust. I hope you enjoyed seeing things from Christian's POV. The next chapter should be up shortly. It will be in Rose's POV. I will try to have it up this afternoon.**

**Please leave me your thoughts. I love to read them and they keep me motivated to write more. Again thank you.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Here's the next chapter. It is Rose's POV. I hope you enjoy it. I am enjoying writing this one, and I hope you all are enjoying reading it. Please leave me your reviews. They keep me wanting to write.**

**The next chapter will be from Lissa's POV. It will paint a different Lissa than we are used to seeing.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

* * *

**

**Rose POV  
**

I've been pretending to be asleep for a while now, replaying the events of last night and this morning, listening to Christian's steady heart beat. He is such a comfort to me. He had been there for me, putting his own wants and needs one hold for me. Now I know why. _It was never just sex to me._ He had said this before we drifted off to sleep this morning. He really did care about me. At first it started off just as sex for me, but it turned into much more. My heart and soul yearned for him. Not just my body.

I had often thought about him and fantasized about him, but last night just put those thoughts into perspective for me. I never wanted to be with out him. I loved the fact that I could make him smile, make him quiver with just a touch of my hand. I was comfortable opening up to him, more comfortable than I had ever been with anyone, even Lissa.

Lissa. I needed to talk to her. I had a feeling she felt more about last night than I did. Sure it was fun and all, but it could _never_ happen again, I didn't feel that way about her; it was just a one-time thing. I really hoped she'd understand. But first I needed to talk to her.

I could feel Christian trying to wake me up. He put his lips to mine and I couldn't resist any longer. "Christian." I whispered against his lips.

"Time to get up. I'm hungry." He said as he playfully smacked my ass and began rolling out of bed. Maybe I was wrong; maybe he didn't feel the same way I did.

"Okay," I said tentatively. "Me too." I sat up and glanced around Lissa's room. We had sure made a mess. I looked up at Christian and he was just pulling on his pants. He was beautiful. He leaned down and kissed me gently on my lips.

"I'll meet you at the diner in what, half and hour?" I nodded my head. "Thank you for last night. We'll talk about it later, okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I felt my cheeks flush. "Okay." and I smiled as he walked out the door. What was there to talk about? We had had mind-blowing sex all night and most of the morning. Oh wait, I know, he's going to tell me it can never happen again. Just my luck.

I hopped out of bed and it was then I realized how sore I was. My thighs ached, my nipples were raw and my core was sore. It wasn't a bad pain, but enough I knew I would need some asprin. I pulled my clothes on and headed back to my own room.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over my skin. It felt so good. I washed up, then got out. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. Two small puncture marks where Christian had bit me, my nipples were red and I was also covered with hickeys. I had to laugh, it was a sight. But the most shocking was the glow from my skin and the way my eyes looked full of life. I hadn't seen this face look back at me for so long. Not since that night in the cabin. I was glad to have her back. I kept my hair down to cover up the bites, pulled on a gray and red thermal and my jeans, then headed out the door.

Christian was already there waiting for me. "Hey beautiful. You look great." He said smiling.

"Thanks. I feel so much better."

"I ordered you a BLT sub and fries, okay?" I nodded.

"So, what'd ya want to talk about?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant. Unfortunately I didn't think it was working. He looked up at me, his blue eyes flaming, with a small laugh.

"Strait to the point huh?" he smiled. "Well, about last night." I stopped him. I didn't think I could handle hearing him say the words.

"I know, I know, it can never happen again, yada, yada, yada." I said with my head down.

"That's not what I was going to say." He paused, and then stretched his hand out cupping my chin, pulling my face up, forcing me to look at him. "I was going to say how wonderful it was. But also, you and Liss? What was that?"

I blushed again. "That was a one time, well two times really, deal."

"Twice? When was the other time?"

"Right before she called you." I looked at him shyly.

"Huh." He huffed. "Is that like a regular thing for you two then?" I kicked him under the table. "Ouch." He smiled. "And here I thought it was the thought of me that got you so turned on."

"It did. I've had my…uh…thoughts about you. You out did yourself." Just then the food came. We ate in silence but it was comfortable.

"When we're done, would you like to go for a walk with me?" I asked him with a smile.

"Of course. Anything, as long as it's with you."

I smiled and shook my head slightly. He was too damned cut. We finished up and headed out. I grabbed his hand, entwining my fingers with his. "Come on." I said as I pulled him to the trees.

We made it to a beautiful garden that was hidden from the main walk. It had a gazebo and a small fountain surrounded by hundreds of fragrant flowers. I had found it on one of my many journey's to find peace and quiet.

"I wanted to show you a place that has helped me come back from the brink of death. Many times I have considered joining Dimitri in the afterlife and this place, along with you and Lissa, and it's beauty helped me out of the blackness. Now that I feel normal again, I want it to be a happy place. I want to share it with you." I explained.

"Rose?" his voice was low. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Do you have feelings for me?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How you feel about me."

"Rose, I want to be with you. I want you to be mine. Now and always."

"Well, then, I feel the same way." I leaned up and brushed my lips lightly across his. "I don't want this to be about lust."

"Me neither, but honestly, it never could be." He kissed me deeply but gentle.

I pulled back, reluctantly, and looked up into his eyes. "I do not want to leave you, but I have to go talk to Lissa, and I have to do it alone." Christian raised a questioning eyebrow. "Nothing sexual." I smacked his shoulder. He smiled. "I need to make sure she understands that what we did last night can never happen again." He smiled and touched my face.

"Very well. Come to my apartment when you're done." He leaned in and kissed me once more. "I'll see you soon." I nodded and he left. I opened the bond to find Lissa. She was with Ian at the coffee shop. I headed off to find her.

* * *

**I hope you like that one. The next chapter will not be up for maybe 2 days. It will be in Lissa's POV and shed some light on her character and her draw to Rose. We will see a slightly different Lissa in this chapter. Please leave me your thoughts. They keep me going.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here is chapter 4. Sorry about the late update. I am trying to move and it is taking a lot out of me. By the time I get home from moving more stuff all I want to do is sleep. This chapter is in Lissa's POV, I hope you like it.**

**Richelle Mead owns all VA.

* * *

**

**Lissa POV**

Can I just say that last night and this morning with Rose was amazing. I have wanted to do that for so long, I just needed the right moment. I have always loved her, but in the last few months those feelings have grown and last night I think she finally realized she feels the same way about me. I know she's into Christian, I mean I'm falling for Ian, but that doesn't matter. She and I have a bond and that bond will only get stronger now. We will be an actual couple, the guys can join if they want to, but she will belong to me. Just the way it is supposed to be.

Over the last few months I have tried to be there for Rose. She was so broken when she came back, but I just didn't know what to do for her so I went on with my life, trying to involve her as much as I could. We had fun and some of the old Rose had come back. She was beyond beautiful and I wanted to be with her all the time. Seeing her with Adrian was awkward, but I knew she didn't love him. I knew she had feelings for Christian, even if she wouldn't admit them, but I still knew that sooner or later that beautiful, luscious body would be mine. And last night I staked my claim.

"Babe, where you at?" I blinked and looked up at Ian who was snapping his fingers at me.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking about last night." I smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty incredible, huh?" his green eyes sparkled as he said that. I nodded still smiling at him. But I didn't want to burst his bubble by telling him it wasn't him I was thinking about. Don't get me wrong, Ian was wonderful, and I wanted him in every way a person could want someone. But Rose, she was my queen.

We were making plans for this evening when I saw Rose walk in looking for me. I raised my hand waving her over.

"Hi Ian." She said as she sat down.

"Hey Rose. Babe, I've got to get going. See you tonight?" he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Bye." We both said in unison.

"So Rose, what's up?" I asked.

"Liss, we need to talk about last night." She said quickly.

"I know, wasn't it great? I've wanted to do that for so long. I'm so glad…" I trailed off as I saw the expression on her face. It wasn't the look I was expecting.

"Liss, it was just sex. What do you mean wanting to do it for so long?" she looked at me questioningly.

"Rose, I'm…uh…I'm in love with you. I have been for a while. Don't you feel the same way? Last night and this morning was more than just sex." I was talking so fast. I wanted her to see it wasn't just a one-night stand for me.

"Liss, I love you," I knew it. "But as my friend, as my sister." She has got to be kidding me. "I'm grateful to you for opening me up to new feelings and sensations. You helped bring me out of the fog I had been trapped in for so long, but I don't love you _like that_." My anger began to bubble.

"So, you used me?" I shouted.

"No, hey, you were the one who started it. And you knew that's what it was. You said it yourself about Christian."

"Yeah, but I meant because you and I had finally become one. It was just sex with _him._" How could she not see it, how could she do this to me?

"Liss I have deep feelings for Christian. It started out just as sex with him, but it morphed into so much more." I couldn't believe she was saying this.

"No, no you don't. You love me, I know you do."

"Liss, look at my aura. I don't, not like that. Geez, where did this come from?" she was really beginning to piss me off.

"Rose, please." I was beginning to beg. I reached across the table to grab her hand. She pulled away from me like I was some sort of disease. I was mortified.

"Liss, I think we should take some time away from each other. You're kind of freaking me out."

"You're _my _guardian. You can't leave me." I said. I'll show her whose boss.

"Liss don't be like that. I'm just talking personal time. You don't need me around _all_ the time and I think you need to focus on Ian."

"No, I love you. I want you. I'm not letting you go."

"You have to. I want Christian. I don't love you like that." She was being cruel now. Well I can be cruel too.

"Fine go run to Christian. But you'll come back. You'll see. He'll tire of you. Your blood will get old and he'll throw you away and I'll be waiting." I couldn't believe she was acting like this. I got up and stormed out. I heard her say she was sorry as I walked out the door.

I'll show her sorry.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I wanted to show you what was going on in Lissa's head. I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to get the next one up later today, or tomorrow.**

**Let me know what you think of this.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Here is the next chapter. This one will be short; it is the prelude to Rose talking to Adrian. She is telling Christian about the conversation with Lissa. I hope you like it.**

**Richelle Mead owns all VA.

* * *

**

Wow, that was awkward. I never thought Lissa could get so angry. And what's with her saying she's in love with me? I was so confused. I just sat there dumbfounded.

I had always looked at Lissa like my sister, but just then she was acting more like my scorned lover. Had I brought this on? Did I lead her on? Was this my fault? I really didn't think there would be any ramifications to us being together, but I guess I was wrong. I should have just said no. But what I didn't understand was that if she felt like she loved me, why would she call Christian to come over to sleep with me?

I thought of this as I made my way to Christian's apartments. I attempted to get into Lissa's head, but she had blocked me. God, what had I done? I knocked on Christian's door and when he opened it he smiled widely and pulled me into his arms. It felt good to feel him.

"Hey babe, come one in. Tasha had to go somewhere but will be back later." He said as he pulled me in. "How'd the talk with Liss go?"

"She's pissed. She said she's in love with me. What am I going to do?" I sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"She WHAT? In love with you? Where did that come from?" he was shocked.

"I don't know. She's blocked me out so I know she's angry. I had never seen her like this. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. You had no idea she felt this way. She'll get over it. You'll see." His arms were wrapped around me and I was glad he was here with me.

I proceeded to tell him about the conversation and he was as dumbstruck as I was. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Do you think she'll tell Adrian? You know you're going to have to talk to him." He said.

"I know. I don't know that she'll tell him, but if she does he'll come to me. I'll talk to him soon." I wasn't really looking forward to talking to him, but he deserved to know the truth. I hope he understands and just wants me to be happy. "I know I need to be the one to tell him. I should go find him."

"Do you want me to come with?" Christian asked.

"No, I need to do this on my own. He'll take it better if I tell him alone." I hung my head. I did not want to hurt him. Adrian had been great to me when I came back and he had been very understanding when I ended things with him, but he still kept his hopes up that one day I would fall in love with him. I hated to tell him it just wasn't so and break his heart all over again.

I kissed Christian and headed out the door.

"Rose?" I turned my head to look at him. "If you need me, please call me. I will be wherever you need me to be."

"I know. Thank you." I smiled. "I will call you when I am done talking with Adrian."

I took off across Court figuring I would check his room first. As I approached his building, I saw a figure standing by the front doors. I knew it was Adrian and I knew that Lissa had gotten to him first. He was smoking, which he had given up when I agreed to go out with him. I knew he was stressed and there was only one reason for that stress. Me.

Adrian glanced up and did not have the usual happy smile on his face. "Rose." He said. I knew I was in for it. He usually referred to me as Little Dhampir and this time his tone was almost condescending.

"Adrian, we need to…" he cut me off.

"Talk? Yeah, I think we do."

Here we go. How was I going to do this after Lissa had already told him? I wondered what exactly she had said. I guess it was time to find out.

* * *

**Well, there it is. What do you think is going to happen next? How do you thing Adrian will react? Let me know your thoughts.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry for the long wait. I am finally getting settled into my parents house, again, and things are finally calm. I am trying to sell my house and that is not going so well. Anyway, here is chapter six. It is in Adrian's POV. I hope you all like it.**

**Richelle Mead owns all original VA.

* * *

**

**Adrian POV**

Watching Rose walk towards me I had a few different feelings coming into focus. One was love. I love Rose, she is the light to my darkness, and she is the one that I have been searching for even when I didn't know I was searching. Then there was jealousy, I was jealous that I was not the one she turned to when she needed the physical part of love, and I was jealous that I was not asked to partake in the romp that she, Lissa and Christian took part in. That would have been hot. There was also hurt, I was so hurt that Lissa was the one to have told me and not her. In one night she had a physical relationship with two people and I was not one of them. I know she had told me that we would always only be friends, but I was always hopeful that someday she would see me in a different light. There were so many different emotions; I didn't really know how to describe all of them.

"So, what do you think we need to talk about?" I asked her. She looked at me almost dumbfounded that I would even ask that. She knew what it was about but I think she was just surprised it had gotten back to me so quickly. It was no surprise that Lissa had been the one to tell me, she seemed to be out to hurt Rose, something about Lissa realizing that she was in love with Rose and that she knew Rose loved her, and then figuring that Rose just used her. I didn't really understand the whole thing. Lissa was hysterical with jealousy over the whole Christian thing, I mean I was too, but the weird thing was that we all knew Rose wasn't interested in women that way. Everyone experiments at one point in their lives. Rose was no different.

"You know. Don't be coy." Rose responded with a tone I hadn't heard very often from her.

"Well, Lissa was here earlier and told me about your little tryst last night and that you now have feelings for Christian. I guess I just thought I would be the one you turned to. What ever possessed you to ask Lissa to sleep with you?" I looked up at her with surprise in my eyes. She had a completely shocked looked on her face that showed she had no idea what I was talking about. "I mean, it's hot and all, two girls being together, but why would you decide that you needed to be with a woman for the first time after your whole ordeal?" I knew by the look on her face that wasn't the way things had happened, but I couldn't resist. Not expressing my thoughts on two women being together, or the pain I felt when Lissa had initially told me.

"Adrian, that's not what happened. Lissa was the one to instigate it." She proceeded to tell me her version, and to be honest, I believed her, and when she got to the part about Christian, I was shocked. Lissa had told me that Christian was Rose's idea, and that it had just been the three of them. She didn't tell me about Rose and Christian being alone together. Not that it made me feel any better about it, but it did make more sense.

"I told you a long time ago that I just didn't feel that way about you. I couldn't involve you and make you think it was more than what it was. What happened between Chris and me started off as just sex. Really, that's all it was. That's all I wanted. Especially after what Lissa and I had done, I needed a man, and just for sex. It wouldn't have been fair to ask you for that. But Lissa made the call before I knew what she was doing, and I didn't refuse. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I love you Adrian, but just as my best friend. You have been there for me and stood beside me through everything and I am so grateful for that. Again, I am so sorry that I hurt you." Rose looked at me with pain in her eyes and I couldn't remain mad at her. But I had one thing left that I needed to ask.

"Did you ever think that if you would have called me and we would have slept together, that I could have rocked your world and you would have fallen in love with me?" I said and finished with a sheepish smile. I knew the answer before I even finished. But I had to ask. It was the jealous part of me creeping to the surface.

"Adrian, you know that's not how it happened. There were feelings there before, and the situation just brought them to the surface. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I slept with you, giving you false hope, then ripping your heart out when I told you that the feelings were still the same that they had always been." Rose had a big heart, and I would always love that about her. I would always love her period.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I am sorry that things happened the way they have. Now, let's talk about this thing with Lissa." I said with a smile. I didn't necessarily mean the sex between the two of them, but I liked the thought of it. Hey, I am a guy.

"Adrian," she said as she hit me in the arm. "I am not talking details with you." she laughed.

"Ouch." I said as I grabbed my arm in mock pain. "I wasn't referring to that, but if you ever find the need to unburden yourself of the night and details, know that I will always be here with open ears." I smiled and tried to look innocent.

"Oh, I know you would." She said then let out a sigh. "What am I going to do about Lissa? I have never seen her so angry and jealous. I just don't know what she could be capable of."

"Lissa was a little unhinged when she was here earlier. She was ranting and raving about how she knows you love her and your just ashamed to admit it, that she doesn't want to live without you, and then she was getting really graphic about last night, and believe it or not, I had to stop her. I mean, don't get me wrong, the thought of you with another woman is definitely something I would consider a turn on, but coming from her, it was just scary. She sounds like she is obsessed with you. When you do something, you really do it." I said with a smile.

"I know. I feel like I should be watching my back as much as I can with someone who could use super compulsion on me at any point."

"You should be. She sounded like she would be capable of doing anything to get you for herself."

"And that's what scares me." She said

It scared me too, and I wasn't sure what could be done to protect Rose if it came to that, but I knew that I would do anything I could to protect her, and yes, Christian too if for no other reason than he was important to Rose. I had to come up with something that would make Rose strong enough to resist the compulsion Lissa was capable of.

After talking for a while, Rose and I had made plans to meet for dinner and she was to bring Christian so we could talk and try to find a way to diffuse the situation before Lissa could get any more out of control. I just wasn't sure if there was a way.

* * *

**There it is. Adrian's POV of the situation. I hope you like it. I will try and get the next one up soon. Thank you for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Keep them coming.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
